


Drops in the Ocean

by toastily



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, short works/drabble collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastily/pseuds/toastily
Summary: NCT drabbles and other short works collection.10. (markren) You know, if Mark could take proper selfies, maybe they would have met earlier.11. (Donghyuck & Doyoung) Crying right now was embarrassing, but he was frustrated and feeling helpless, and he didn’t know what to do.12. (nohyuck) Donghyuck whined, throwing his arms around Jeno’s neck and tucking his head against him. “Don’t goooo.”Full table of contents in first chapter's notes.





	1. markren (skinship)

**Author's Note:**

> They're not all fluff and rainbows. Please read the notes if it might bother you.
> 
> Table of contents:
> 
> 1\. (markren) Mark and Renjun get called out on their selective touchiness.  
> 2\. (markren) Mark, Renjun, and some alcohol.  
> 3\. (rensung) Lingering touches.  
> 4\. (rensung?) Jisung's an alien.  
> 5\. (nohyuck) Jealousy's a disease.  
> 6\. (markren) Renjun's had a crush since forever, but guess who's just realising.  
> 7\. (rensung?) 'He wasn’t far, never far.'  
> 8\. (markren) It's a cold day, bundle up.  
> 9\. (nohyuck) Donghyuck assumed he was dreaming when Jeno suddenly showed up in his home one day, months since his disappearance.  
> 10\. (markren) You know, if Mark could take proper selfies, maybe they would have met earlier.  
> 11\. (Donghyuck & Doyoung) Crying right now was embarrassing, but he was frustrated and feeling helpless, and he didn’t know what to do.  
> 12\. (nohyuck) Donghyuck whined, throwing his arms around Jeno’s neck and tucking his head against him. “Don’t goooo.”  
> 13\. (jaewin) rem·i·nisce - indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.  
> 14\. (renhyuck) Donghyuck receives a reminder from Renjun with the help of a few dozen zombies

“Mark hyung and Renjun  _ always  _ complain when I’m touchy and affectionate with them, but look at them with each other,” Donghyuck protested to Jeno, throwing his arm out dramatically towards the accused pair.

At his name, Mark looked up from the video Renjun and he had been watching before being interrupted, suddenly very conscious that his arm had been resting comfortably over the other’s shoulders.

“It’s not that…” Mark started, flustered, as he started to lift his arm away.

Renjun grabbed his hand, keeping Mark in place.

“And, so what?” Renjun asked, joking and haughty. 

“It’s so not fair! Right, Jeno?” Donghyuck whined, shaking his friend’s sleeve.

Jeno, in response, only laughed, eyes in its signature smile.

“Mark hyung is way more trustworthy,” Renjun shot back. “He’s never done anything weird. You’re always running your hands up my sides or kissing my neck.”

“Oh, that’s true though,” Jeno noted.

“Jeno, please,” Donghyuck pouted. “You’re supposed to be on my side, you’re the only one I have.”

“Sorry."

“Okay, let’s pretend Injun’s response made sense--” Renjun rolled his eyes. “-- what’s your excuse, Mark Lee.”

“Umm… Well,” Mark mumbled as he sought for words for an answer. Everyone’s attention was focused on him now. He was supremely aware of how close Renjun’s face was to him now as the other had turned to face him, back of his neck still snug in the crook of Mark’s elbow.


	2. markren (alcohol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. (markren) Mark, Renjun, and some alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: alcohol

His hand was just a fraction of a second too late to cover his cup before more soju was poured into it.

“Hyung, no...” Renjun watched as the glass filled, withdrawing his hand. “I’m done, I drank too much already.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” was the slurred answer. “Our Injunnie drinks well, just one more.”

“You said one more last time too,” Renjun reminded him. He pushed against the table to help him stand, ignoring the cup. “I should get going.”

A hand shot out to grab his forearm. “Aw, c’mon, the last drink before you go. I poured it for you already. Just finish it, let’s not waste it.”

Renjun clicked his tongue, but before he could say or do anything, an arm fell over his shoulders. Mark, smelling strongly of alcohol, downed the drink in one go.

“Happy?” Mark asked as he pried the hand from Renjun’s arm.

Renjun still wanted to have some words with the other, but let Mark lead him away without pause anyway, focusing his efforts on grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

The night air was crisp, not quite cold enough to bite. Mark’s arm remained warm over Renjun; in fact, Mark was now actually leaning quite a bit into him, footsteps staggering.

“Hyung, are you oka--” Before he could finish, Mark, clearly not okay, pushed him aside and promptly threw up into a nearby bush.

Renjun placed a concerned hand on his back, but the older waved him away without looking up. Once he checked that Mark wasn’t going to pass out or anything, he wandered off to find a vending machine and give him some space.

With a sports drink now, Renjun returned a few minutes later to find Mark cooling his forehead against the pole of a streetlamp, eyes closed and glasses slightly askew as it pressed up against his face. He stopped a step or two away, just watching him sit there. Hard to imagine that not even fifteen minutes ago, Mark had come to whisk Renjun away from an uncomfortable situation. A little unnecessary maybe, Renjun could have handled it himself probably, but greatly appreciated all the same. It was nice to know that his ever reliable hyung was looking out for him even when drunk off his ass. He sure looked cute like this though. Too cute, he couldn’t resist leaning over and pressing the cold can into the side of Mark’s neck.

Renjun snickered when Mark yelped and jerked away, grabbing at the offending can. His glasses were crooked on his face as he put the events together in his head, staring up at Renjun.

“Geez, Renjun,” he laughed along as the younger took a seat next to him on the sidewalk.

“Geez yourself.” He tucked his knees up to his chest, and laid his head, turned towards Mark, over them. “Why would you go and do that when you know your tolerance is even lower than mine, idiot.”

“Well... You looked like you didn’t like it,” Mark answered simply while pulling the tab on his drink.

“Is that all that mattered to you?” He said so softly he could barely hear himself say it.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” Renjun closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Renjun's birthday (2019), I finished it way late though.


	3. rensung (lingering touches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. (rensung) Lingering touches.

“I bet Renjun hyung wouldn’t be able to reach that either,” Jisung commented on the lead in the movie who was currently struggling to get what they needed from a tall shelf. Perhaps, it wasn’t the brightest of ideas to say this while he was seated on the ground between Renjun’s knees. Jisung groaned as he felt the stretch of his cheeks. He scrunched up his face until Renjun stopped.

Jisung assumed the older was now too engrossed in the movie to pinch his cheeks any longer, but Renjun’s fingertips still tickled his face. He felt slow circles being traced upon them, and suppressed a shiver. With every curve, he felt a cold tingling trail cut through the warmth rapidly rising on face. Renjun was so distracted, he probably did this inadvertently, but that did not stop the motions from wreaking havoc on Jisung's heart.

_ Please don’t notice, please don’t notice, _ He prayed. As long as Renjun didn’t realize he was turning red as a tomato, he didn’t even care that Donghyuck was smirking at him. He’ll get blackmailed later— he could already feel it— but just as long as Renjun didn’t see, he could deal with it. 


	4. rensung? (alien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. (rensung?) Jisung's an alien.

“Why, what's the problem?” Renjun asked, curiously looking up at him.

“I...” he took a breath, “... I don't like lying. I can't lie.”

At that, Renjun grinned suddenly, and Jisung felt a small pang of fear. The older grabbed his arm, dragging him forwards.

“That's not a problem at all, Jisungie~ Trust me, I have a plan.”

He didn't doubt that he had one, but he didn't quite trust the plan. Jisung feebly tried to remove Renjun's hand, but the other shook him off, pulling harder towards the door.

“Wait, no, I--”

Renjun ignored him and flung the door open.

“Hey guys! Just found out Jisung's an alien!”

Jisung choked, eyes widening. What kind of plan was that!?

Before he could defend himself, however, jeers sounded from their group of friends.

“This again, Renjun?”

“Yeah, we've heard this before! You said Chenle and Jaehyun hyung were aliens too.”

“Okay, you don't know if Jaehyun hyung is an alien, he still might be. Like, who's  _ born _ on Valentine's  _ and _ can do anything. Anyway, Chenle isn’t one for sure, but Jisung definitely is.” Renjun led a shocked Jisung to the circle they had made on the floor around the takeout food they ordered for lunch. Jaemin scooched over to make space, and Renjun sat him down in the empty spot.

“Where's your proof then?” challenged Chenle.

“Why do you think he's so tall?” 

That sprung laughter from all of them, even Jisung nervously chuckled along.

“Don’t mind him. This happens pretty often.” Mark nudged Jisung with his elbow, plastic bowl still in hand as Renjun slid between him and Donghyuck. “No one actually thinks you’re an alien.”

“Um, excuse me,” Renjun said in an affronted voice. “I do. ‘Cause he is. Right, Jisung?”

Jisung gulped. The words ‘ _ no, I’m not _ ’ lay just on the tip of his tongue, but his throat closed up. He took a moment to look around; everyone was relaxed and have practically moved on from Renjun’s initial outburst. Then, he looked at Renjun who smiled and nodded at him.  He twirled his index fingers around each other, prompting Jisung forward. 

“Yeah--” he swallowed hard when the word came out strained. “I am an alien.”

Before Mark could even react, Donghyuck burst into hysterical laughter, jabbing Renjun in the side (who, in turn, shoved him back). Everyone else joined in after a beat. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Renjun, what did you bribe him with to say that?” he gasped, bent over double onto Jeno’s lap. “You’re going so far with this.”

“What else do you guys want,” Renjun complained, not seriously, based on the grin on his face. “He admitted it himself, I didn’t do anything.”

While everyone caught their breath, Renjun passed him his food and chopsticks with a wink, and Jisung managed a small and shaky, but grateful smile back.

Not just for the food… even if everyone thought it was a joke, he could openly be truthful about it now thanks to Renjun.


	5. nohyuck (jealousy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. (nohyuck) Jealousy's a disease.

“Does he have to do that?”

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows. “Does who have to do what?”

Jeno jutted his chin in the direction of Mark and Renjun across the room. “Renjun. That.”

Donghyuck observed them for a moment. Renjun had one hand on Mark’s shoulder, and the other covered any onlooker’s view of his mouth as he whispered into his ear. Mark leaned closer to him a little, listening intently, and Renjun’s eyes were curved into a smile; he must have been laughing.

“What, whisper?”

“Well, yeah.” Jeno frowned and squinted a bit. “Like, so closely like that.”

“Doesn’t Renjun always whisper like that?”

Jeno sighed. “Also yes. But, I dunno. They just seem to be enjoying themselves too much.”

Glancing back at the pair, Donghyuck saw them come apart giggling, and looking at Jeno, he could see his expression sour even further. ‘ _ Jealousy sure is an ugly disease, _ ’ Donghyuck thinks. ‘ _ And, boy, is it contagious. _ ’

“Well,” he started, “Maybe there was something to enjoy being so close. Maybe they have secrets.”

“Like what?” Jeno seemed genuinely mystified at what he was getting at; this made it so fun for Donghyuck, and he allowed himself an inward smirk.

“Let’s try, and I'll tell you.” He waved his hand, beckoning Jeno to come closer, and Jeno dutifully complied.

Donghyuck placed the edge of his hand against Jeno’s cheek, much like how they saw Renjun do to Mark a moment ago. He leaned in and in until Jeno could hear his breathing, feel it brush against his ear, and then further still.

Jeno yelped when he felt the teeth on his earlobe, jumping back in his seat and clutching both hands to the left side of his face.

Haechan snickered while pointedly ignoring the quizzical looks they got from Mark and Renjun from the outburst.

“What happened?” Mark called loud enough for them to hear; those two stayed side by side.

‘He bit me’ was on the tip of Jeno’s tongue.

“N-nothing,” Jeno said finally, lowering one hand. The other stayed pressed to his ear; the redness from it wasn't entirely from the bite. “It's a secret.”


	6. markren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. (markren) Renjun's had a crush since forever, but guess who's just realising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in two parts! Chronologically, the last part actually comes first, but I left them in the order that I wrote and posted them in. Mark and hyuck are roommates !

“Do you think Renjun likes me?”

Donghyuck slowly lowered his papers, staring at Mark like he had lost his marbles.

“Um, yeah? I have eyes?”

“It can't be that obvious...” He frowned. 

“I think you might want to check the prescription on your glasses.” Donghyuck now seemed to be wondering whether or not Mark had any marbles beforehand to lose at all. “But, why are you suddenly realising, did something happen?”

“No, not at all? Haha...” Mark forced a laugh. His face burned when the memory resurfaced in his mind, refusing to raise his eyes.

Donghyuck put his face close to the table to peek under Mark’s cap. “Are you _blushing_? Something did!”

“Nothing happened! I have to go,” he blurted. Mark quickly slid his laptop in his backpack and bolted before the younger could grab him.

“I’m going to ask Renjun!!” Donghyuck called after him as Mark wrenched the door open.

“Don’t!!” He yelled back before shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

Renjun adjusted the collar of the tshirt again to sit evenly, so it wouldn’t slip off one shoulder. This one in particular, he remembered, was even a little big on Mark too; maybe he should have just worn one of Donghyuck’s shirts after all. He sighed. Why would he pass up the chance to wear Mark’s though?

“Careful, it’s hot...” Mark’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Renjun looked up at him.

“Oh, thank you.” He accepted the steaming tea cup and sipped at it while Mark sat down beside him with his own drink. It was a brand he recommended once, and he grinned softly at that.

“Is it okay?” Mark asked, peering at the smile on his face.

“It’s bitter, actually.” The scalding truth that Renjun wasn’t afraid to say. He didn’t expect Mark to be able to brew a good cup of tea, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it. That part he was a little embarrassed to say, so he kept it to himself.

“Sorry... And sorry about today too...”

He laughed into his cup. “It’s okay. It was a nice spot, even though you dumped me in the water fountain.”

“By accident!” Mark urgently added, and Renjun only laughed harder.

“I know, I know. It’s fine, hyung, I have fun when I’m with you.” Oh, his damn tongue... He just wanted to reassure him and ended up saying too much. Mark had never noticed before, but the point still stood.

And, sure enough, Mark answered in an even tone and pace. “Next time, we’ll go for the whole day, and I won’t knock you into water...”

Renjun perked up at that, and contemplated saying something for a moment, looking at his own reflection in the tea. “... So there’s going to be a next time...?” 


	7. rensung (never far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. (rensung?) 'He wasn’t far, never far.'

“Jisung! Jisung, come here,” Renjun’s voice came from around the corner.

Jisung stopped inspecting the hole left from a missing brick that was clearly too small to fit anything more than an arm and complied. He wasn’t far, never far.  

Once the older spotted him, he pointed upwards to a window propped open, just out of reach from Jisung if he tiptoed.

“I think you could squeeze through there, I’ll boost you. Do you think you can reach just stepping on my knee? I’m not sure how stable my hands would be, but we can try if we need to...”

He watched Renjun get down on one knee, confused. When he didn’t move, Renjun patted his leg expectantly.

“Are you waiting for something, your highness?” he asked, sarcastically. 

“No, I— uh,” Jisung tripped over his words. “Shouldn’t I be boosting you?”

Renjun raised his eyebrows at first, then settled into a smirk. “And why is that?”

“‘Cause I’m taller? And you’re lighter—?”

“Jisung.” 

He stopped babbling at his name.

“Would you really be okay out here on your own while I went in?” To follow his words, he swept his arms around him.

It was dark and foggy. Even just a couple metres from them, one of those  _ things  _ could be hiding in the haze. Simply remembering them made his chest seize up in panic. 

_ Breathe _ , he told himself, hand on chest. Renjun was right there, there was nothing to be scared of.

“What about you?” 

Renjun quirked his mouth to the side in thought, then shrugged; his hands never shook. “I’ll be okay, Jisung. Just don’t fool around and try to open a door for me,” he laughed.

Jisung had no idea how he could still laugh in this situation, but in their bleak situation, it was a bright spot for him.

Coming to a decision, he nodded. He gingerly placed his boot on the older’s knee (not that it made the soil caked on them smear any less on Renjun’s pants), and took his proffered hand for balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombies? Other monsters? I guess????


	8. markren (scarf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. (markren) It's a cold day, bundle up.

“Oh! It's cold, geez.”

Mark looked behind him at Renjun's voice, surprised to discover the other boy only had a hoodie on.

“I thought you had a jacket?” Mark said once Renjun, arms wrapped around himself, came up beside him.

“I gave it to Jisung ‘cause he didn’t even have a sweater.” Renjun’s breath made puffy clouds in the air.

“Still, you should bundle up a little more, do you want my scarf?” Mark asked, but he was already loosening it from around his neck.

“Please, thank you—” Renjun held out his hand to receive it, which Mark ignored and went to wrap it around the younger himself.

“I..." Just to Renjun, it was quite warm suddenly. His cheeks burned... scarves were supremely effective apparently. “I can do it myself, you know..."

“I know.” Mark turned to face forward again, satisfied. “But, I wanted to do it, and you let me.”

The way Mark tied it was lopsided and lumpy, and honestly, it bothered Renjun a little, but he wasn’t about to take it off to fix it.


	9. nohyuck (reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. (nohyuck) Donghyuck assumed he was dreaming when Jeno suddenly showed up in his home one day, months since his disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

Donghyuck assumed he was dreaming when Jeno suddenly showed up in his home one day, months since his disappearance. He didn't even have the chance to feel a single thing, whether it be relief, confusion, or anger, before Jeno pulled him in and sealed their lips together.

Donghyuck let him continue for one, two seconds. He allowed himself that much, a reward for being patient and just in case it was their last. Immersing himself in the kiss, he memorized the warmth and nostalgic taste. Was Jeno made out of unchanging stone? Why was he an exact carbon copy of his memory, the exact same as the Jeno in Donghyuck’s fantasies born out of missing him. Maybe he was right from the beginning, and he really was dreaming.

Then, he pushed him away and held him at arm’s length, but tightly. His hands shook like he’d want nothing better to bring Jeno back close to himself, yet so afraid of getting hurt again. Which he did and was.

“Where were you?” He spoke in an almost whisper to Jeno’s scuffed shoes. His resolve would break if he looked at the puppy eyes he imagined Jeno would be giving him; he had to at least say this first before that happened.

“Hyuck, I… I can’t.”

He expected that, but wasn't any less disappointed.

“Right. Right, yeah okay.” Even in his own ears, his words sounded hollow. He talked to hold back his thoughts and emotions that threatened to come gushing forward. He couldn't cry, not yet. “You don't have to tell me why or where, but just… guide me?”

He looked up at him finally. Jeno’s eyes were open wide, like they always were when he was confused. His hands were trying to subtly twist around and hold Donghyuck’s or at least grip his wrists back.

“Just tell me if I should wait for you or not.” 

Jeno was now more frantically wrestling his way out of Donghyuck’s hold. For some reason, Donghyuck couldn't seem to find the strength anymore, so Jeno succeeded and stepped closer. The fabric of his fingerless gloves were rough against Donghyuck’s cheeks as Jeno wiped away tears he didn't even realize were there. So much for not crying. Jeno hesitated to wrap his arms around the other, eventually settling on holding on to one of his sleeves as the other hand continued to rub away his tears.

“I won't ask anymore than that. I won't ask you to stay,” he hiccuped. “I only want to know if I can have hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made me sad too, ok,


	10. markren (profile picture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. (markren) You know, if Mark could take proper selfies, maybe they would have met earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggg thank you to Nikki (@je_oh_no) for putting up with me sending every line to them every hour. It wasn't even supposed to be this long

 

Renjun was just about ready to smack him. First interaction with his good looking project partner or not, all this glancing was incredibly distracting and irritating.

At the maybe twenty-eighth thinking-he-is-being-sneaky peek, Renjun finally closed his laptop with a snap (Mark jumped) and smiled at him, a little bit of a scary smile, but, hey, it was still a smile.

“Do you need something?” he asked, nicely enough.

“N-no…” Mark started to backtrack when Renjun gave him a disbelieving look. “Well… I mean. I think… I know you?”

Renjun frowned. “Yeah? We’re in the same class.” He nudged the textbook that lay between them with two fingers.

“Oh.” Mark shook his head quickly. “No, I mean like, outside of that...?”

Renjun hadn’t the foggiest clue what Mark was going on about, and just stared at him, confused. Mark squirmed a little.

“If I’m wrong, sorry, but do you maybe use, like, a dating app…?” he managed.

That was when Renjun connected the dots between the guy in front of him and 'm.lee.99' (boring ass username, Mark) with the totally unflattering, ridiculously blurry selfie.

“Oh my god. Your profile picture does not do you justice in the slightest,” he said under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Renjun leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“Umm why, where to?” It was Mark’s turn to be confused.

“Change of pace and scenery.” Renjun gathered his things away, flashing a grin Mark's way. “Maybe take some pictures for your profile ‘cause it sucks and you could do so much better with that face.”

Mark opened, then closed his mouth, the tips of his ears red.

"You remember me from there because you're interested, right?" Renjun slid out of the booth with his bag over his shoulder with a wink. “Why don't we call it a date?”

***

“Don’t smile.”

Mark sucked his lips in, trying not to laugh.

“Ok, this is not going to work.” He looked up from the screen.

“Sorry.” Mark was still attempting to hold in the laughter.

Renjun rolled his eyes and turned away to lean over the railing. He folded his arms over it and laid his head on top, letting the evening sun wash over his face. He reflexively gripped his phone tighter when he felt it sliding out of his hand, but once he opened one eye, he saw that it was Mark who was coaxing it out from between his fingers.

“Can I take a picture of you?” he asked as Renjun let him have the phone.

“Why?” He closed his eyes again.

“You look pretty.”

Renjun scoffed.

"What? It's true."

"Uh huh."

"Just… just wait, I'll show you."

After half a minute, Renjun straightened to find Mark still tapping away at the capture button.

“Let’s take one together.”

“Let’s what?”

“Take a selfie.” he plucked his phone from Mark’s hands with ease. “Together.”

Tugging at Mark’s sleeve to bring him into the frame, Renjun lifted his phone up high for the perfect angle. In the viewer, he could see Mark’s hand come up and hesitate over his shoulder, then it dropped, settling on the railing behind. Loser. 

Renjun leaned his head in, and when their smiles were just right, he snapped the photo. He was about to ask him to turn more so they could get better lighting when a couple called out to them.

“Excuse me… would you mind taking a photo of us here?”

“Oh, sure.” Mark was quick to agree. His hand trailed along Renjun’s back as he stepped away to take the camera.

After finishing, one of the strangers held out their hand. “Here, I’ll take one of you two as well. A cute couple deserves a cute picture.”

“Oh, we’re not--” Renjun started at the same time Mark said, “That would be great.”

He blinked as Mark took his phone and passed it over.

“Renjun?” Mark had that dumb innocent smile on his face.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled. What was he getting all flustered for when Mark didn’t even care?

 “Closer! Get closer!” The couple waved at them to usher them together. 

Renjun slid closer, against his side now, and Mark placed a hand at the small of his back.

***

Renjun flopped down onto his bed; the towel that was around his neck fanned out beneath him. 

He blindly felt for his phone where it lay charging and unlocked it.

 **Mark (BNS214):** Did you get home okay?   
**Mark (BNS214):** Also didn’t get the photos from today since your phone died   
**Me:** yeah, I'll send them 

Renjun scrolled through his camera roll. He was almost reluctant to hand them over. A candid shot of Mark laughing after the wind blew a flyer into the back of his head caught his eye, and he tapped it to expand the picture. ...Cute.

He updated Mark’s contact with the picture.

 **Me:** I sent it through the app with your awful icon   
**Me:** figured it was the easiest way   
**Mark Lee:** oh not these ones   
**Me:** ???   
**Me:** I don't have any more photos of you?   
**Mark Lee:** the ones I took   
**Mark Lee:** of you   
**Mark Lee:** sorry is that creepy to ask, you don’t have to send them to me I’m sorry   
**Mark Lee:** I should have just taken my own   
**Mark Lee:** NOT in a creepy stalker way like   
**Mark Lee:** with permission   
**Mark Lee:** I’ll stop talking now sorry

Renjun snickered. Mark was really cute in a dorky way.

 **Me:** you’re not going to update your profile?   
**Mark Lee:** oh I   
**Mark Lee:** do you think I should?? I don’t know if I need it anymore, idk if I’d use it   
**Mark Lee:** er well, I mean   
**Mark Lee:** assuming there’s a second date?   
**Me:** what did we take all those pictures for then :(   
**Mark Lee:** no I will use them!! I appreciate them they’re great photos!!   
**Mark Lee:** I’ll use them um I’ll use them on facebook or …..   
**Mark Lee:** or is this a rejection, I get it I’ll change my photo there   
**Me:** lol no I was just teasing Mark   
**Me:** maybe I don’t want you updating your dating profile either

Judging by the amount of time Mark was taking to reply now and his reaction to Renjun's comment back in the café, he didn't seem to be able to handle the younger expressing any interest in him well at all. Though, he hadn't had a problem agreeing that they were a couple in the park though, for some reason. Weirdo. 

While Mark took his time, Renjun found the photos that Mark took to send to him. They were almost entirely the same until the end when he was getting up and reaching for his phone, 30 or so of them in all, taken in a row. At the very end of the series, he found the photos they took together and the few the passing couple took for them.

“This would…” he muttered, pulling up his settings.

The photo was perfectly framed to fit as his lock screen, and he admired it for a moment.

“Nah, too early.” He hit cancel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus info that didn't make it in to the narration:  
> Mark made that couple photo his homescreen cause he's uselessly gay  
> Renjun downloaded the dating app solely because Jaemin and Hyuck were doing it and made him join them, but it paid off, so maybe it wasn't just a waste of time


	11. Doyoung & Donghyuck (car)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. (Donghyuck & Doyoung) Crying right now was embarrassing, but he was frustrated and feeling helpless, and he didn’t know what to do.

Donghyuck flinched again, shoulders hunched in to make himself smaller, when the lady raised her volume more and came even closer to shout in his face.

He could barely even understand what she was saying, something about paying a large sum of money or going to jail if he doesn’t. That didn’t sound right to him, but even so, there was that level of uncertainty because he wasn’t sure of the laws in Canada; he wasn’t from here after all. It was a little insane, but he just didn't  _ know _ . She spoke so fast, and the angry tone made it hard to concentrate. He bet she was doing it on purpose, knowing that his English wasn’t perfect.

At this point, he couldn’t even get a word in edgewise. He felt sorry— he really did— since it was his fault after all, but was the little mark on her car really justifying how hysterical she was? This wasn’t right, but he was overwhelmed. Every time he spoke, she just shut him down.

Crying right now was embarrassing, but he was frustrated and feeling helpless, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Hey! Hey hey hey!”

Donghyuck hadn’t realized that someone was running up until they had arrived and stuck a hand between them to separate himself and the lady.

“Stop yelling! This is not the volume for a conversation!” Doyoung stepped protectively in front of him once he managed to force himself between the two.

“ _ Hyung… _ ” Donghyuck reverted back to Korean automatically with Doyoung present now; his voice was thick and hoarse from crying.

“Who are you? This is none of your business!” The woman continued shrieking.

“Shut up, it doesn’t matter. This is not okay, what did he do? Hit your car with that tiny scratch? Neither of you are hurt, don’t talk to him like that.” Doyoung answered only the woman verbally, but he reached back blindly, and Donghyuck clung to his hand tightly, almost hiding behind him. Doyoung squeezed back while she yelled about immediate cash compensation or else she was calling the police.

Doyoung was in the middle of shouting back in his stilted English at her to go ahead and call the police if she was going to act crazy like this when Johnny finally caught up. 

He gave Donghyuck’s shoulder a warm pat before taking the papers from his hand. He smiled at her, but the woman was clearly intimidated by his height and build.

“Ma’am, here’s his license and registration, write it down, take pictures, whatever. Call the insurance place and they will take care of it,” Johnny told her firmly in unaccented English. “Do not speak to him anymore, neither of you are in a state to have a civil conversation. Your insurance will cover you, he doesn’t need to pay you a single dime on the spot.”

She seemed to think she could no longer scam them and quietly followed instructions with Johnny towering over her.

The moment Johnny took control of the situation, Doyoung spun around.

_ “Are you okay?”  _ he asked in their mother tongue. He used his sleeve to dab at Donghyuck’s tears, but now the younger was crying more with relief.

Donghyuck, for his part, just dove into him for a hug.

_ “It was scary,” _ He said muffled into Doyoung’s jacket, arms wrapped around his torso.

_ “What were you going to do if Johnny hyung and I didn’t happen to be around?” _ Doyoung pat his hair, giving him a minute to cry, before leaning back and cupping Donghyuck’s face with both hands.  _ “You have to stand firm, ok? She was being unreasonable, you weren’t in the wrong. We might not always be here to help you.” _

Donghyuck nodded, sniffling.

_ “Good.” _ Doyoung pulled him into the embrace again, rubbing his back softly. 

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “Just doing my job, as your hyung.” _

_ “I feel really bad about eating all your pudding this morning now.” _

_ “You… You what?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Johnny hadn't been there, then Doyoung would have had a full on shouting match with her...


	12. nohyuck (train)

“Noooo,” Donghyuck whined, throwing his arms around Jeno’s neck and tucking his head against him. “Don’t goooo.” His drawn out oo pitched like he was going up and down waves.

“I have to.” Jeno tried to pry Donghyuck off of him. “Hyuck, I’ll see you after, why are you being like this?”

“Nooooooo,” he said again even louder, attracting the attention of the other passengers. 

Jeno smiled at them apologetically, eyes in embarrassed crescents. Renjun pretended not to know either of the pair from the seat behind with Mark passed out on his shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too much, don’t leave me here,” Donghyuck continued his wailing, pushing his entire weight onto Jeno in attempt to keep him there. “Won’t you miss me?”

“Hyuck, of course I will, but—”

“ _ The train is departing in one minute, one minute until the train departs.” _

“— seriously let go. I promise to come straight back to you after I’m done,” Jeno tried, standing now with Donghyuck hanging off of him. “I’ll be late if I don’t get off here.”

Donghyuck just shook his head, hair tickling the underside of Jeno’s chin.

The train attendant stepped back into their car. Jeno had to leave  _ now _ , and deciding Donghyuck wasn’t about to become cooperative and release him in the next fifteen seconds, he came to a decision, sliding one hand under Donghyuck’s legs, one around his waist.

“Wait—” Donghyuck gasped and drew away slightly, but Jeno was not deterred, picking him up completely.

The attendant flattened himself against the wall as Jeno, with his boyfriend in his arms, sprinted past him, just barely clearing the automated doors before they closed.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck squirmed until Jeno placed him back on his feet, staring in disbelief after the train as it departed,”what the hell?”

“What?” He was affronted. “You said not to leave you there, so I didn’t.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually take me with you like that!”

“Why are you so difficult?! You were acting like the world was going to end because I needed to get off two seconds ago!”

“My bag! Is still  _ on the train _ !”

“Oh.”

_ Ding. _

Donghyuck glanced down at the notification on his phone that he thankfully still had, clutched in his hand.

**Renjunnie** **  
** Dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Thy's birthday!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Thank you for kudos and comments too!!
> 
> [ twt ](%E2%80%9Dwww.twitter.com/makeuren%E2%80%9D) • [ cc ](%E2%80%9Dwww.curiouscat.me/renjunlovemail%E2%80%9D)


End file.
